


Before the World was Big

by LadyVisenya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, this was in inspired by a moodboard on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVisenya/pseuds/LadyVisenya
Summary: Non magic Modern AU. Lily Evans and Narcissa Malfoy have a gay old time.





	

_**I. Here’s how it starts.** _

Lily is ten and being able to run circles around her teachers is no longer precocious. It’s rude. She’s a problem. She’s never been the problem child before. But the teacher can only take so many corrections and questions before she’s feed up. But even when she takes her thrift store textbooks to class, her teacher still complains to her parents and is sent home for being “uncooperative”.

 

Petunia tells her to try to fit in and it will be fine.

 

But Lily won’t pretend she doesn’t understand long division and algebra. She can’t pretend to be something she’s not.

 

Finally Princple Figg sends Lily home with an application to The Hogwarts Prepatory Academy, a scholarship application. Her parents could never actually afford to send her to private school, especially not after dad got laid off when the factory closed.

 

“Promise you won’t go,” Tuney says, remembering all the times the students from that school had passed by and yelled at them. Or worse, sneered at Petunias new dress from Target. Like she was somehow less than them.  
She never wore it again.

 

Lily will never tell anyone, but she wants to go.She wants to be in a school that teaches Latin with other students just like her, not learning basic grammar structure with shapes. She studies for the entrance exams. It’s the first time she’s ever studied.

Lily easily gets in, trouncing the exams.

 

**_I I. Here’s what happens._ **

 

Hogwarts is filled with the rich and privileged children of wealthy families. Its where they’re sent after graduating from a nanny. Unlike Lily, they’re allowed to be stupid because they paid.

She has never wanted to hit anyone as much as she does when Emily Vance tells Amelia not to touch her “she’s from the public,” she’d sneered, “you might catch something.”

 

“At least my parents don’t send me away because they can’t stand the sight of me,” Lily says, unable to hide the satisfaction she gets when Emily’s eyes well up in tears.

 

Amelia makes friend with her anyways. Then Lily joins all the right clubs, not bothering to pretend that most of her things don’t come from somewhere other than target and forever 21.

She’s still a solid 8 even after exams, when most people look ready to kneel over and die. And she’s a shoe in for Harvard and Stanford.

 

It doesn’t matter that Petunia won’t talk to her. Not after Severus. Not after Petunia was rejected from the local state university. “Only women who can’t find a husband get married anyways,” Petunia had stated. But Lily has never been stupid, and she see’s the slightly smudged eye liner for what it is.

She buys her sister waterproof eyeliner.

 

Lily Evans is class valedictorian. She’ll go on to do great things with only minimal effort and a few broken backs.

 

And with college applications turned it, she has no reason not to go to Potter’s infamous house parties.

 

**_iii. And then._ **

  
And then there’s Narcissa Malfoy nee Black who infamously married Senator Lucious Malfoy before she was even eighteen. Who used to sneer at Lily for daring to breathe the same air as her. And now she’s sipping at a red solo cup filled with spiked punch, having taken over the cabana, when she’s supposed to be in Charleston to campaign for Malfoy.

Potter has asked her to dance, and tried to kiss her no less than three times before Lily throws her punch at him and shoves him into the pool. It’s doing him a favor really, what with the heat.

 

And then she heads over to the cabana, ready to fight Narcissa.  
Narcissa who doesn’t even glance at her. Her hair is still dyed blonde, but the roots are showing and her wedding ring is absent.

 

“These used to be fun,” Lily finally says.

 

“Yes well,” Narciss trails off finally glancing up, “aren’t you that scholarship girl?”

 

“Yeah. What of it?”

 

“Nothing if you teach me how to get that highlight.“

Her accompanying smile makes Lily weak at the knees, her cheeks heating, unable to think of anything but wanting more. More soft smilies. Soft smiles directed at her.

 

“As long as you’re okay with CVS makeup?”

 

Nacissa looks her over, at her thrifted flannel, the sunburnt nose, and her jeans turned shorts she had messed up on purpose. And smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably should have been more gay but whatever.


End file.
